


The Fated Rings

by TinyTeaCup42



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: First chapter in first person, How do I even tag?, It won't stay like that I promise, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and it changes color depending on your soulmates mood, and there is a name on it that only you can see, basically you are born with a ring, keegan is too hot for this shit, logan is baby, never done this shit before, ring soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeaCup42/pseuds/TinyTeaCup42
Summary: The ring on your finger will decide who you will spend the rest of your life with. It kinda sucks to have to deal with that in the middle of a war, but who ever said Logan was lucky?
Relationships: Gabriel Rorke/Logan Walker, Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker, Maybe Merrick/David??
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	The Fated Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmryMLeighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/gifts).



> Wow, my first ever fic... Kinda proud of myself, although it did take a lot of kind words and encouragement to finally bite the bullet. Special thanks to my best friend all the way in England and AmryMLeighton!

The rings. They decided everything.

Right?

It’s what we’re taught in schools, at least. Every teacher and staff preaching about finding the person matching the name on your ring. Parents and family members advise you to watch the colors that dance around the metallic band, stating how important it is to watch your soulmates' moods throughout the day to check on them.

Red for anger, yellow for happiness, dark blue for sadness, and many other colors that never seize to amaze me as I fidget with the loop on my left ring finger.

“It’s bullshit,” David claims one day during his senior year, an arm wrapped around the shoulder of a pretty girl.

They loved each other, they claimed, even though the names on their rings didn’t match up. Both believed that they didn’t have to follow destiny when they had each other.

Dad was pissed, to say the least.

He tried reminding David about how he tried to do the same thing when he was younger. How it all went to shit when he did finally meet his soulmate, mom. How, once he met her, he wasn’t happy without her. That he couldn’t resist the pull to her. David waved him off as he led the girl to his room.

They didn’t last long.

The girl had found her soulmate a few weeks later and threw David away like trash. 

Dad wasn’t surprised. Said, “You can’t alter the ring's fate.”

Oh, how I wish that weren’t true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know this is short but hopefully other chapters will be longer (that is, if I commit to this, which I want to)  
> Anyways, hope y'all like it!! Lemme know what you thought!


End file.
